Weddings
by EeepEeep
Summary: Planning a wedding can be stressful.


Apparently I wrote this back in 2012! It's just been lurking waiting quietly to be found again. It's a kind of short sweet and sappy. One shot - don't expect more!

Weddings. Grand, elegant, flowing gowns, tight suits, glossy photographs and long white limo's. Long fingers flipped through yet another polished wedding magazine, at the last page, the reader sighed and threw the publication to the floor with the pile of several others.

Really? On their budget?

"Oi, oi!" A blur of orange hair flashed before lips descended and kissed the reader back to reality. Ichigo, sweaty from work and in his dirty clothes crashed to the seat beside Uryuu one hand catching up the top magazine whilst the other pushed the copious wedding notes and drawings aside so not to land his rear on them. "Research?" He too began to flip rather rapidly through the images.

"Honestly Ichigo when you asked me to marry you…" Uryuu sighed and looked at his boyfriend who was frowning at a picture of a huge white tacky dress. He closed the magazine and took it from Ichigo's lap. "All of this…" He waved the copy of Bride in the air and sighed dramatically.

"I ain't expecting you in a dress you know!" Ichigo laughed.

"Who says it should be me anyway!" Uryuu snapped and with an irritated flick of his wrist threw the book down again.

"Uryuu…Uryuu…" Ichigo sighed himself and prodding his lovers nose repeated. "Uryuu." The boys dark eyes looked around with raised eyebrows and dared Ichigo to put his foot into it, which was always a likely thing. "You've been pissy since you started to plan all this."

"Like you have even tried to help!" Uryuu started. "You snap your fingers and expect me to come up with a film star event on the budget of barnyard bash. Do you have any clue how much weddings costs!"

Ichigo huffed clearly annoyed. "For a start, no I don't know how much a fucking wedding costs, I've never got married before."

"No nor planned one!" Uryuu added again and Ichigo shot of the seat and towards the front door.

"Sorry, I could only get a shit job, sorry I have to support you whilst you finish school, sorry I'm so fucking useless, I sort of thought you would enjoy planning it, it's what your fucking good at after all!" Ichigo grabbed the handle and opened the door. "I just wanna marry you, I don't care if it's in a toilet and I'm wearing a paper bag! I thought that was what was important. But obviously not!"

"Ichigo!" Uryuu realised he'd made a mistake. "Where are you going?"

"Back to work, we need the money." He snapped slamming the door behind him.

The night ticked on dangerously close to morning and Uryuu managed to keep fighting sleep. His fingers were at the point they'd gone numb, his many abandoned drawings scattered the floor around his naked feet and the odd scraps of fabric were now tacked and pasted into neat little story boards of ideas he'd formed since Ichigo had stormed out. Granted the man had called, apologised and asked if he needed anything as he'd be doing over time. Uryuu had protested at the need, not only to Ichigo but to Yuzu & Isshin, when they turned up with a hot stew; no doubt appearing by Ichigo's request. It was touching & irritating at the same time.

The keys rattled in the lock and opened to a yawning Ichigo covered in paint of various colours dribbled down his overalls, his hair seemed particularly flat and his freckles had competition from cream coloured speckles.

"Shit Uryuu. Why are you still up?" Ichigo threw down his work bag with a thunk of paint brushes, paint scrapers and rollers. He yawned again and chuckled when the raven head copied him.

"When you said late..."

"I sent dad…you could have gone to bed."

"I spoke harshly today; on reflection I sounded like a spoilt child."

"Didn't we talk about this on the phone?" Ichigo began to gather all the materials & designs into a pile on the coffee table.

"You did, but you didn't give me chance to say much." The young man didn't argue when Ichigo hands swept under his knees to scoop him up into his chest.

"Say it tomorrow then, its late and I know you're tired."

"Ichigo…" The taller man waited for the argument as he maneuverer them around the small lounge. "I need the toilet." A flush of embarrassment swept his features and Ichigo tutted.

"I did send my dad."

"Peeing with that man in the room is hardly conducive …" He stopped as Ichigo gave a smile and laughed. He knew Uryuu was a bit anal about his privacy and any excuse held up bathroom proceedings somewhat. "Well needless to say…"

"You couldn't perform." Ichigo finished for him watching the cute blush appear. He kicked the bathroom door and with a bit of wiggling with Ishida's trousers, sat the man on the toilet.

"Have you really been working this late?" The question was quiet, but as Ichigo had only stood at the bath, turning the taps for the shower he heard it clearly.

"No." The tired eyes turned and Uryuu didn't miss the way they flashed to his legs.

"You were hollow hunting."

"I gets to me, I can't help it…" Ichigo began to throw off his clothes and toss them into the corner hamper. "Knowing that bastard is out there somewhere."

"My legs don't work because I was stupid. Hollows act on their instinct and I shouldn't have got distracted. It was my fault." Uryuu wasn't bitter that he was still injured after all this time. His legs were getting better, slowly. Yes he'd been forced to miss school thanks to his father keeping him locked in that hospital for months and now he was a year behind everyone else, but no one had determination like he did. Well maybe Ichigo did, but that meant he also understood the way he pushed himself.

"You could have died."

"But I didn't." This wasn't a new argument. There were never any fresh retorts, new quips or comebacks. Just old ones, so they stopped and gave each other the known 'I dare you' glare; I dare you to start, I dare you to bait me, wind me up, piss me off or contradict me.

Ichigo relented and turned to step into the shower as Uryuu reached to the sink next to him and whilst he sat and did his business, brushed his teeth. Ichigo, toothbrush in mouth too, washed his hair and scrubbed the paint from his hands, arms and face, finally gave a rudimentary glance of the brush around his teeth, spat into the water near his feet causing his observer to tut to which he scoffed and threw his brush in that direction.

Uryuu caught the brush and placed it in the holder.

"You done?" Ichigo asked whilst drying his body with the towel and waiting for the nod. Knowing it would give him a giggle, reached behind Uryuu's shoulder and pressed the flush on the toilet causing the seated man to wail and shout abuse.

"You bastard!" The water was cold to his privates as it splashed his rear. "Get me off this now!"

"I need to get the bed ready." Ichigo winked leaving his very irritated lover behind in a rain of more abuse.

Their place was tiny. The lounge served as the dining room and at night the bedroom. The kitchen was nothing more than one wall of units and essential kitchen regalia, but it was still in this room. The only separate entity was the shower room. It had been Uryuu's pad long before Ichigo was anything more than a stranger in a classroom, way before pre-shinigami days. The ginger headed buffoon had simply moved in when Uryuu came out of hospital and here he stayed.

Before the hollow, they'd been close, intimate even. This tiny apartment had witnessed many firsts, but then futon had had to be replaced by a proper sofa bed to make life a little easier for getting in and out of a wheel chair. But opening the click clack system was easier than unrolling and making futons so the change had been welcome. They even kept the bed almost made with the sheets and duvet simply upturned with the seat each morning.

"I'm getting cold!" Uryuu called from the bathroom as Ichigo threw the cushions off and tugged the bar forward. Voila one bed!

"Alright. Give me a chance."

"Honestly Kurosaki, you only need flip the damn thing open." Uryuu was still bitching when the naked ginger head walked back into the bathroom.

"You stank the bathroom out, you can sit in it!" Ichigo laughed at the flabbergasted look on Ishida's face.

"My pooh does not smell!" Was thrown back towards more laughter.

"No, no, you have the only crap that smells of roses." Ichigo nodded faking agreement. At least the dolt had stripped and thrown his clothes towards the hamper too, good thing the bathroom was as small as a broom cupboard.

Instead of catching him up bridal style, Ichigo took each of Ishida's hands in his own and made to pull him to his feet. "Ready?"

"I'm tired."

"Ya big baby." Ichigo groaned tugging the boys weight onto his wobbly legs and then crushing him into his chest. With his arms around the others waist, Uryuu hardly had to take any of his own weight. "There's benefits to this don't ya see?"

"I see it now." Uryuu agreed nodding slightly. "Which means you forgot my glasses." Ichigo tutted and tightening one arm to allow the other to remove the glasses and snag them on the side. He resumed their position with their naked torsos pressed together, their groins twitching, their nipples caressing and their lips searching each other. Easing his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, Uryuu snaked a hand down Ichigo's rear to squeeze it firmly.

"Steady on, we might not make it to the bed." Ichigo smiled and rubbed his nose against Uryuu's. but it was late and signs of tiredness must have shown on both of them. He hoisted Uryuu's legs over his hips and holding them by the delicious thighs, walked them into the bedroom. Each step roused their need, balls to balls, swaying and jolting. Foreplay was forgotten as Ichigo laid his partner down in the open covers and then hopped to the wall switch off the bathroom and main room lights.

In the darkness, Uryuu delightedly watched his lovers shadow crawl onto the bed with a long drawing lick, straddle up to his middle. It was hard to supress his needful moans as the hot mouth took him whole, licking, rubbing, nibbling. Truly wet, Ichigo deemed him good to go and changed his position over the proud erect manhood and sat himself with care downward. Uryuu wasn't a wide man, but he sure was long. Deep inside him, Ichigo felt Uryuu.

"Fuuuck." Ichigo swore. He had always preferred taking, it was an odd side benefit of Ishida's health, he still liked however being in control and he shifted into a slow rhythm. No sound ever came out of Uryuu, he just wasn't noisy in bed. But his hands always said it all. Fingers dug into Ichigo's hips, they urged and pleaded and the latter didn't mind. He sped up, tipping his head back in a panting moan as those fingers slid around his cock and began to work him. "So good…oh Uryuu… "

Uryuu, wished the light was on. He wanted to see Ichigo, to watch his face, to see his muscles and see that light in those eyes. He might be almost useless right now, but in some small way, this made him feel powerful. The way Ichigo called his name, the way he writhed on top of him. It was his cock, his hands and nothing to do with his injury.

"Fuck I love you." Ichigo bent forward, sealing their mouths tightly and grunting with each of his movements into their kiss. His hands reached for the back of the sofa to give him leverage and thrust a little harder. A quickening in Ishida's panting showed him it worked and he worked harder to smash the heated length against his prostate. You could never be too tired for this. "Fuck me hard…yeah… You're so deep…so fucking deep." His voice hitched as the coil began to unravel, leaving Uryuu listening to every single pant and desperate moan. "Oh god…oh God….OH GOD!" His body tightened in response to Ichigo's sudden spasm, his hands sodden from the release. The jolting, final shake of his tail had Ishida coming undone and biting his lip as his balls clenched up and thrust his load inside Ichigo.

Panting, Ichigo laid on the ravens chest whose arms wrapped around him. Gods be merciful for silver linings. Their sex hadn't gotten worse, just different.

"Ya still wanna marry me?" Ichigo smiled into the squashed boys neck who nodded in response. "I don't want anything fancy, don't need anything fancy. Just you Uryuu." Ichigo went back to their earlier conversation.

"If I did a wedding I would truly want myself, there would be no need for anyone there but us anyway." Quietly the response came. "We'd just take the others, Orihime & your sisters in a pretty dress, Rukia and Renji just as they are in their uniforms, you in yours and me in mine – slightly altered of course."

"Course." Ichigo slid off the talkative body and listened. He kept one hand on his lovers chest.

"Then we'd just have a nice meal, a family style meal…" Because since being adopted by the Kurosaki's he realised how special it was to be a family. "Then we could just come back here, just the two of us…"

"Back from where?"

"We'll have the ceremony by the river."

"River?"

"I figured it would be the closest we could get to your mother." Uryuu stopped at the sudden inhalation next to him. "Ichigo?"

"Shit… Uryuu…. " The orange spikes didn't mind being dragged back towards the drowsy lover and held tighter. Ichigo felt like crying, he didn't though, but he could have. It was such a sweet thing to think of. He patted the arms around him before hugging them back.

"This is about us… Marrying… Showing how much it means."

"Yeah." Ichigo wondered how they'd got so sappy, but he didn't really care. "She wants to make the cake."

"Who?"

"Orihime."

"Well don't you think your sister should after all we don't want to poison ourselves?"

"They could do it together?" Both nodded into the night.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ishida said to himself.

…..


End file.
